Fanten Expo/Shooting Star Studios
Welcome to Shooting Star Studios's home page presentation for Fantendo World '13, held by . So i'm gonna talk about some games i'm going to make in the future, some may be already uploaded but still in development, but oh well. My presentation will begin by showing stuff for my Bombell: Explosive Quest game, which is an RPG sequel to Bomb Frenzy and the second game in the Bombell series. Then i'm going to talk about Paper Mario: The Mystic Fountain and a preview of the prologue. Now for the real new games I didn't talk about in the last expo. These are Fantendo Racing Legends and''' a new game for a new series o' mine called '''Master of Four Seasons (this is the game's name, still thinking about the series' name). So yeah, just these already known projects and the new ones, I hope you enjoy my presentations and ideas for future projects! ---- Table Of Contents 1. Bombell: Explosive Quest 2. Paper Mario: The Mystic Fountain 3. Yoshi's Island: Baby Trouble! 4. Fantendo Racing Legends 5. Master of Four Seasons ---- Bombell: Explosive Quest I'll start with this one, Bombell: Explosive Quest. It's a direct sequel for the Wii U to the first game in the Bombell series, though it is going to be an RPG game instead of a puzzle one. As it is an RPG game, it will have a gameplay where the battle system is made through turns. That means, the player can attack the enemy with several item and attack options to perform and then the enemy will attack, etc. There's an overworld gameplay as well of course, in which you can walk freely and interact with various NPCs such as shoopkeepers, villagers, etc and get items too. The game is a full 3D RPG, can you can explore different locations freely by sliding your characters with the Wii U GamePad's screen. It also works with other things, like when you tap an enemy you start a battle, when you tap an NPC you share dialogue with it and you get items by doing the same. There are also "Experience Points" that will slowly increase your party's power, defense, speed and will teach them new moves and skills too. A new character is introduced as well, named Leo. Now about the story, it starts when Shadem recovers from his last defeat by Bombell and now wants his master to rise from the death to destroy Bombell, his friends and those who betrayed him, as well as help him conquer the Mushroom World. To do so, Shadem wants the Sacred Gem, which in mythology stories of the Mushroom Kingdom brings someone back to life, if the user really wishes so. Though this powerful gem as been protected and its power has been sealed. One of Shadem's minion betrayed him as he felt like Shadem didn't even care about his minions and just abused of his superiority, so he told Bombell and friends about his plans so they could stop him. And now, Bombell embarks in a new adventure to stop Shadem from getting his hands over the Sacred Gem. ---- Paper Mario: The Mystic Fountain Next is Paper Mario: The Mystic Fountain. It's the 5th installment in the Paper Mario series ''for the Wii U. It is, of course, an RPG game just like past installments. Like in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ''its Battle System takes place in a theater with audience and scenery. This game brings back partners which ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star ''missed, all of them being different species with their own abilities and personalities. Being an RPG, you can walk freely in the overworld, interact with characters, buy and get objects and also discover stuff with puzzle-like things. This game requires thinking a lot, well, all Paper Mario games require thinking. The game can be played with both the Wii U GamePad and the Wiimote and Nunchuk. The controls can be shifted, though this will change the Action Commands required to perform an attack. The game brings back Star Points that will do the same as the other games, they will increase the Mario's level after the Star Point Level reachs 100 points, allowing Mario to upgrade either his HP (Heart Points), FP (Flower Points) or BP (Badge Points). This game also has '''UFOs', mysterious things that are hidden in various locations and are used to upgrade your partner's stats and teach them new abilities, after giving 3 of them to Merlon of course. The game also brings back a lot of items from past games, with new ones. This includes Recovery items and Attacking items. Recipes also return, in which you can mix two items to get a completely new one. It may work by only using one items too. Mario has his characteristic moves, which are the Hammer and the Jump moves. These moves will be upgraded after Mario finds better Hammers and better Boots that are hidden in a few locations. There are also Badges, which will affect the player in their own way. The point of the game is to collect the Mystic Crystals to unseal the power of the Mystic Fountain, as its power requires these nine crystals. After some odd being tried to steal them by himself, he ended up spreading them all over the whole Mushroom World. After this, the Mystic Fountain loses all its energy which makes the Mushroom World to slowly lose energy as well. Princess Peach being in Moonside Central at this moment, starts a private talk about this with trustworthy people, and that of couse includes Mario. after Mario and Luigi go to Moonside Central, Peach is quickly kidnapped by this "odd being". After knowing what is happening to the Mushroom World, Mario embarks in an adventure to save the Mushroom World as well as Peach. There are intermissions again, with Peach trying to escape from the Lunatic Castle, Bowser following Mario to steal the Mystic Crystals and kidnap Peach, and Luigi following his brother as he was bored at home. ---- Yoshi's Island: Baby Trouble! Coming soon! ---- Fantendo Racing Legends Coming soon! ---- Master of Four Seasons Coming soon! ---- That's all I have to say in this expo so, I hope you enjoyed the presentations. Thanks for taking part of your time to look at the projects i'm planning and being interested. Good bye! - Category:Fantendo World '13